


Stay the Night

by Bitway



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Comfort, Dub names used, M/M, Post-Canon, cowboyshippingweek2020, he's a lil touch starved but doesn't know it, throws headcanons onto jesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: The weather gets worse and Jim stays at Jesse's place for the night.Cowboyshipping Week day 3 & 4 - In The Rain & Cuddling
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Jim Crocodile Cook
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally combine 2 prompts/days for ship weeks but I guess I do now?? Anyway this leans a lil more to the rain one than cuddling but its there

"Don't think I'll be going home anytime soon." Jim says as he looks out the window. The weather had gone from bad to worse. The day had started out as a light drizzle, which wasn't too bad to deal with. Until it started to downpour, which was accompanied by a loud boom in the distance and flashes of light that struck the earth. If he were to set foot outside, the chances of getting home were slim. "Hope you don't mind the company."

"With you? Never!" Jesse chirps. There was no way he could force him out in this weather. Besides, he was more than happy to have Jim stay over. "But if you are going to stay, I should prepare the guest room for you."

"Sorry for the inconvenience, mate."

"It's alright. It's not like you can control the weather- though that would be pretty neat." He chuckles before turning to the crocodile resting on the ground. "I'm just hoping the bed is going to be big enough for you and Shirley."

The crocodile glances over when her name is mentioned. She doesn't budge from her spot, only letting her tail slide across the ground to be in a more comfortable position.

"As much as I'd like that, even if the bed doesn't hold her, I thank you for considering her."

"It's nothing! Anyway, I'll be right back!"

Jesse flashes him a smile before heading off to prepare the guest room. The hallway that led to it felt longer than usual. Maybe it was thanks to the dim lighting that made his home feel darker than usual. The rain pounding against the windows didn't help either. It just made his home feel emptier than usual. And that reminded him of how it used to be when he was younger.

A small mew snaps his thoughts from going any further. Jesse blinks and turns his head to find Ruby sitting on his shoulder.

"Heya, Ruby." He scratches the spirit underneath her chin. "What's up?"

She purrs before rubbing her head against his. It makes Jesse laugh and completely forget about the draining atmosphere. As he's too wrapped up enjoying her presence, he nearly walks past the guest room.

The door opens with a creak, as if it hadn't been used in ages. He couldn't remember the last time he actually had a guest stay the night. The room itself is fine, maybe a little dusty, but that was barely noticeable.

There isn't much for him to fix. The drawers and closet would not be used. All that mattered was making sure the bed was good enough to sleep in. Jesse pats the blankets down and fluffs up the pillows, making it look nicer and more presentable.

"Wonder if I need anything else?"

The thought of an extra blanket comes to mind. Maybe more pillows, too. He wasn't just hosting a human for the night. So, he goes to the closet to find a spare blanket and a couple of extra pillows to place on the bed.

Just as he finishes placing them down, the lights go out. And Jesse is surrounded by darkness. He blinks, surprised at what just happened. With the storm outside, a power outage shouldn't be so surprising.

"Ruby, you okay?"

Jesse frowns when the spirit doesn't respond. He hadn't even noticed when she left. It's not like she had to stay around him every second, but her presence- or any of the Crystal Beasts for that matter- was comforting to him. Especially when he was left alone.

He holds back a sigh and sits on the edge of the bed. As much as he wanted to check on Jim, he didn't want to end up bumping into something he shouldn't.

That's when things felt weird again. When his mind recalls how this happened before when he was younger. It was such a familiar experience that he was used to it by now. Being alone in the dark. The thunderstorm was just an added bonus.

Jesse wasn't afraid of the dark or thunder. He didn't mind either. He knew there were no monsters lurking in the darkness or under the bed, he already tried to befriend them when he was younger- didn't work out so well. The rain was just a part of nature, along with thunder and lighting.

What he didn't like was not having anyone around. Until the Crystal Beasts became part of his life, he had no one. With his parents gone for most days, if he were to call out to someone- anyone, he would get no response. It would leave a strange feeling in his chest. Now that was normally fought off by his own family, but none seemed to be around at the moment.

"Hope Jim and Shirley aren't bothered by this," he mumbles as he lies back onto the bed. He tries to distract himself by worrying over them instead. Jesse figures they'd be fine. They had each other, after all. Even if they didn't a little storm wouldn't frighten either.

When the lights flicker on, he forces himself to sit up on the bed. He thinks to get Jim but doesn't move. Then he hears his name being called.

"Jesse!"

"Over here!"

He forces himself off the bed and to the door. Jesse waves down Jim with Shirley following behind and welcomes him into the guest room. Jesse steps to the side to allow them both in. Jim takes a quick look before keeping his eye on him.

"You alright there?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're not looking like your usual self is all."

Jesse nervously laughs and scratches the back of his head.

"I'm fine, really! Just got some thinking done. Anyway, your bed is ready, there's some more blankets and pillows in the closet and if you need anything else, well, you know where my room is."

Jim doesn't move an inch. He blocks the door of the room and lets out a sigh.

"I know I'm just a guest and I'm not about to press you for your story, but if something is bothering you, you could always talk to me."

Jesse keeps a smile on his face. It's a little forced and part of him wished that he had just asked Jim to come with him in the first place. Then he could have avoided all this nonsense. He considers trying to think of a way out but doesn't feel right lying to him.

"I was just feeling a little lonely." Which, now that he says it aloud, sounds a little weird as he clearly wasn't alone. "Not in a bad way! You're here and you're keeping me company it's just really hard to explain."

"You do't have to. But if you are feeling lonely, why not just stay with me then?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to force you. Just an offer. Bed might be a little awkward for all three of us anyway."

"If you don't mind it," Jesse replies a little too excitedly. He blushes slightly when he realized just how quickly he responded.

He excuses himself to grab them both some pajamas. He runs into his room, changes into his own, but isn't sure what to get Jim. He was taller than him, so he didn't think his clothes would fit him. Maybe one of his baggier clothes would work; it was better than nothing.

When Jesse returns, he finds Shirley already on the bed. She takes up half, if not more of it. It really was going to be a bit of a tight squeeze tonight.

Jim takes the offered pajamas and changes in the bathroom. When he comes back, Jesse apologizes for the clothes not fitting properly. Jim doesn't mind it.

"Oh, hey, you don't take your bandage off when you sleep?"

"Normally, I do. I usually wear an eye patch over it instead for the night."

"Wish I had one I could let you borrow. It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"I've gotten used to it. One night with this wrapped around me isn't going to hurt."

Jim is the one to get into bed first. He puts a hand on Shirley, patting her, and Jesse is fairly certain that she's already asleep. Then he squeezes into bed. The space is tight, and he's practically pressing against Jim. Lifting his head, their eyes meet and Jesse realizes just how close they are.

It makes him a little nervous. Should he stay like this? Should his back to him? Just how was he supposed to fall asleep like this? He wished he knew what to do.

Then he feels arms wrap around him. They're gentle and relax on his body. He isn't forced closer to Jim yet feels his warmth. Jesse doesn't notice that he's beginning to relax.

"Feeling better?"

"A little, actually." Even with his heart racing upon being this intimate, he does his best to calm it down. All he needs to do is worry about sleeping tonight…and wonder how he's going to make it up to Jim in the morning.


End file.
